custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Safety (1991, SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Wet Sand-Castle Accident is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on March 28, 1996. Plot At the beach, When BJ is surfing on the water way too fast, and falls down and crashes into the wet sand-castle, It makes him really mad and angry a lot. So, Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids must help BJ rebuild the sand castle. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *Juan *David *Kathy Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Here in the Beach #The Surfing Song #When I Get Mad #Bubble Bubble Bath #Try and Try Again #Castles So High #Mister Sun #Friendship Song #Listen to the Nighttime #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to one of Late 1989-Early 1990 Backyard Gang videos. *The Season 3 First Era Barney & Friends set is used. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life; instead, he is seen going into the school classroom. *Another time BJ falls face down. This time, he is surfing on the water way too fast, falls down and crashes into the wet sand-castle. *When BJ screams as he is surfing on the water way too fast, his scream is the same as Woody's scream from "Toy Story" (when the stuff hits Woody), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooaaa!" as he continues surfing on the water way too fast, *When Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!", *When BJ yells "Whooooaaaa!" as he falls down and crashes into the wet sand-castle, the sound clip is voiced by Arthur from "Arthur's "Lost Library Book (when Arthur is pulled by a chain like thing), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *During a scene where BJ is surfing way too fast, and falls down and crashes into the wet sand castle, the ending of House of Horror is used, It was also used in "Jason Goes to the Hospital" 10, 1989 Jason breaks the tree brunch, and falls down from the tree, and breaks his arm. *After BJ is surfing on the water way too fast, and falls down and crashes into the wet sand-castle, he got wet sticky sand on his tummy, his hips, his knees, his legs and shoes. *One of the times Barney doesn't turn back to a doll; instead, after "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, and the kids leave the playground to say "Bye" to Barney, then Barney tells the viewer(s) about the fun they had. Quotes Quote 1 Quote 2 *BJ: Look at me, guys! I'm surfing way too fast! *Barney: Oh no! Look at, BJ! You're gonna fall down and crash!!!! *BJ: Oh my Goodness! I'm going fall down and crash! (screams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! *Baby Bop: Oh no! What's gonna happen to my brother now?!?! *BJ: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooaaa! *Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids: BJ!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Barney: WATCH OUT FOR THAT SANDCASTLE!!!!!! *BJ: (falls and smashes down to the wet sandcastle, as his tummy and knees hit the sand-castle) Whooooaaaa! *Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids: Ooh! *Baby Bop: Oh dear Neptune! I hope BJ's okay! *Barney: We must help him. *(all exclaiming and going on to help BJ) *Julie: BJ! What the name of Neptune has happened?! *BJ: (gets up on his knees, covered in wet sand) Oh no! I broke the sandcastle!! That makes me mad and angry a lot!! OOOHHH! Aye-yie-yie! *Barney: BJ! It's not your fault!! *BJ: I know!!